parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala (Shrek)
Abeiscool40's second gender swapped spoof of Dreamworks' Shrek Cast *Nala (The Lion King) as Shrek *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Donkey *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Princess Fiona *Simba (The Lion King) as Ogre Fiona *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Lord Farquaad *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Dragon *Brenda (Sausage Party) as Gingy *Piggy (Muppet Babies), Peppa Pig and Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) as The Three Little Pigs *Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as The Big Bad Wolf *Jessie (Toy Story 2) as Pinocchio *Minnie Mouse, Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Three Blind Mice *Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as Robin Hood *Eva (Total Drama) as Thelonious *Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) as Magic Mirror *Aladdin as Snow White *Hercules as Cinderella *Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luan Loud, Luna Loud, Lynn Loud, and Lucy Loud (The Loud House) as The Seven Dwarfs *Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Sister Bear (The Berenstein Bears) The Three Bears *Principal Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) as Captain of the Guards *Zamarons (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as The Guards *Samus (Metroid) as Shrek in Armor *Frog Tiana (The Princess and The Frog) as The Frog *Adder (Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Snake *Megamind as Witch *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Geppetto *Al McWiggins (Toy Story 2) as Donkey's Old Owner *Terrence (Tinker Bell) as Tinker Bell *Izzy (Total Drama) as Peter Pan *Melody Piper (Ever After High) as The Pied Piper Scenes: * Nala (Shrek) part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star")/The Angry Mob * Nala (Shrek) part 2 - The Flying Talking Pinkie * Nala (Shrek) part 3 - The Odd Couple * Nala (Shrek) part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Nala (Shrek) part 5 - Yzma/Eunice the Magic Mirror * Nala (Shrek) part 6 - Welcome to Duloc * Nala (Shrek) part 7 - Lionesses Are Like Onions * Nala (Shrek) part 8 - Crossing the Bridge * Nala (Shrek) part 9 - Facing Off Toothless * Nala (Shrek) part 10 - Rescuing Eric * Nala (Shrek) part 11 - Escaping Toothless * Nala (Shrek) part 12 - Nala Removes Her Helmet * Nala (Shrek) part 13 - Making Camp * Nala (Shrek) part 14 - Under the Stars * Nala (Shrek) part 15 - Yzma Fantasizes Eric * Nala (Shrek) part 16 - Madame Ivy * Nala (Shrek) part 17 - Heading to Duloc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") * Nala (Shrek) part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Nala (Shrek) part 19 - Pinkie Discovers the Prince's Secret * Nala (Shrek) part 20 - Sunrise/Yzma's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * Nala (Shrek) part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * Nala (Shrek) part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Nala (Shrek) part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") * Nala (Shrek) part 24 - End Credits Transcripts * Nala (Shrek) Teaser/Transcript * Nala (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript Cast Gallery Nala.png|Nala as Shrek Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Donkey Ericpic1.png|Eric as Princess Fiona Simba.png|Simba as Ogre Fiona Clipyzma.gif|Yzma as Lord Farquaad Toothless.png|Toothless as Dragon Brenda-0.jpg|Brenda as Gingy Babypiggy.jpg|Baby Piggy, PeppaPig 1559166c.jpg|Peppa Pig, Baby_Petunia-1-.png|And Baby Petunia as The Three Little Pigs ALEU.png|Aleu as The Big Bad Wolf Jessie (Toy Story).png|Jessie as Pinocchio Minnie-mouse-1st-birthday-clipart-11.jpg|Minnie Mouse, Miss Bianca.jpg 2013-12-26 18-27-43-1-.jpg|Miss Bianca, The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|and Olivia Flaversham as The Three Blind Mice IvyDcau.jpg|Poison Ivy as Robin Hood Eva.png|Eva as Thelonius Eunice ht3.png|Eunice as Magic Mirror Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Snow White Hercules.png|Hercules as Cinderella Lori.png|Lori Loud, Leni.png|Leni Loud, Luan Loud telling jokes.png|Luan Loud, Luna Guitar.png|Luna Loud, The Loud House Lynnjr Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud.png|and Lucy Loud as The Seven Dwarves Wp2_al_ts_1600x1200.jpg|Al McWhiggin as Donkey's Old Owner Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Mama Bear, Papa Bear in The Berenstasin Bears' Christmas Tree.jpg|Papa Bear, Sister Bear in The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (Living Books Version).jpg|and Sister Bear as The Three Bears Miss Trunchbull.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull as Captain of the Guards Zamarons BTBATB 001.jpg|Zamarons as The Guards Tiana 16.jpg|Frog Tiana as The Frog Adder.jpg|Adder as The Snake MegamindPromo04 555pxBLOG-2--1-.png|Megamind as Witch Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mr. Geppetto Terence pose.png|Terence as Tinker Bell Izzy.png|Izzy as Peter Pan Samus smash bros.png|Samus as Shrek in Armor Profile_Art_-_Melody_Piper.jpg|Melody Piper as The Pied Piper Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Simba and Nala Category:Gender Swap